militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Amor L. Sims
|death_date= |birth_place= Groveport, Ohio |death_place= Norfolk, Virginia |placeofburial= Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= |image=Amor LeRoy Sims.jpg |caption=Colonel Amor LeRoy Sims, USMC |nickname= |allegiance= United States |branch= United States Marine Corps |serviceyears= 1917–1949 |rank= Brigadier General |servicenumber= 0-899 |commands= 7th Marine Regiment CoS of 1st Marine Division 1st Battalion, 7th Marines |unit= |battles= World War I *Battle of Belleau Wood *Battle of Soissons *Battle of Blanc Mont Ridge *Meuse-Argonne Offensive Dominican Campaign Nicaraguan Campaign World War II *Guadalcanal Campaign *Battle for Henderson Field *New Britain campaign *Battle of Cape Gloucester |awards=Silver Star (2) Legion of Merit (2) Purple Heart |laterwork= Chief of Police, Norfolk, Virginia }} Amor LeRoy Sims (May 29, 1896 – November 30, 1978) was a highly decorated officer of the United States Marine Corps with the rank of brigadier general, who is most noted as commanding officer of 7th Marine Regiment during World War II. He also served as chief of the Norfolk Police Department from 1949 to 1952. Early years Sims was born on May 29, 1896, in Groveport, Ohio, as the son of carpenter Harry Harrison Sims (1871–1948) and his wife Rose Catherine Saylor Sims (1870–1938). He enlisted in the Marine Corps in April 1917 and after basic training, he was assigned to 17th Company, 1st Battalion, 5th Marine Regiment. Sims rose to the rank of sergeant and participated in the several battles. During the Battle of Belleau Wood, Sims helped to rescue a wounded soldier who was hit in the chest and laid in the line of fire of the enemy's machine gun. Despite being exposed to the rifle, machine gun and artillery fire, Sims moved a wounded comrade to the shelter and subsequently rejoined the battle. For this act of gallatry, Sims was decorated with the Silver Star citation. For his enlisted service, Sims also received Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal. He remained with 17th Company, but was wounded during the Battle of Soissons in July 1918. During his recovery, Sims received battlefield promotion to the rank of second lieutenant in the Marine Corps Reserve. The remaining service during World War I included Battle of Blanc Mont Ridge or Meuse-Argonne Offensive, and Sims was decorated with the French Croix de Guerre 1914–1918 with Palm and Fourragère by the Government of France. He subsequently participated in the Allied occupation of the Rhineland. World War II In December 1940, Major Sims assumed temporary duty as executive officer of the newly activated 7th Marine Regiment. With the full activation of the regiment, he was appointed commanding officer of 1st Battalion, 7th Marines one month later. He was promoted to the rank of lieutenant colonel in April 1941 and remained in the command of 1st Battalion until October, when he was reassigned as the regiment's executive officer again. The 7th Regiment was attached to the 1st Marine Division and sent to Marine Corps Recruit Depot Parris Island, South Carolina, and participated in infantry exercises. The 7th Marine Regiment was attached to the 3rd Marine Brigade in March 1942 and sailed for South Pacific, where it was garrisoned in Apia, Samoa. Seventh Marines were reassigned back to the 1st Marine Division in August 1942 and participated in the Guadalcanal Campaign. Sims was promoted to the rank of colonel in September 1942 and appointed commanding officer of the 7th Marine Regiment. Sims distinguished himself and was decorated with the Silver Star for Engaging the Japanese in a grueling series of hand-to-hand combats extending through a period of ten days, he succeeded with his men in driving them back across the Malimbiu and Metapons Rivers and eventually annihilating them in the vicinity of Tetere Village. He led the regiment through the New Britain Campaign and followed his unit to Australia, where it had been sent for rest and refit. Sims was relieved by Colonel Julian N. Frisbie on June 21, 1943, when he was appointed chief of staff of 1st Marine Division under the command of Major General Alexander Vandegrift. While in Australia, Sims also received the Legion of Merit with Combat "V" for his previous service with 7th Regiment. Sims followed the 1st Marine Division to New Britain and participated in the Battle of Cape Gloucester, where he served until the beginning of February 1944, when Colonel Oliver P. Smith relieved him. He was subsequently ordered back to the United States and assigned to the Army and Navy Staff College in Washington, D.C. for instruction. Meanwhile, Sims received his second Legion of Merit for his service at Cape Gloucester. Postwar carer Following the World War II, Sims was appoined chief of staff of Service Command, Fleet Marine Force, Pacific in August 1946 with headquarters on Hawaii. In February 1947, he assumed the duties of commanding officer of the Service Command. Sims remained on Hawaii until August 1948, when he was transferred to the Naval Station Norfolk to take command of local Marine barracks. This was his final assignment and Sims retired from the Marine Corps on June 30, 1949. He was advanced to the rank of brigadier general on the retired list for having been specially commended in combat. Upon his retirement from the Marine Corps, Sims settled in Norfolk, Virginia, but his retirement did not last long. He was offered appointment of the chief of the Norfolk Police Department, which he accepted. Norfolk city manager C.A. Harrell hired him, because he felt that discipline among police officer was very poor and a retired Marine Corps general could put it right. Norfolk Police Department also had a troubles with many officers, who were charged with conspiracy in gambling and prostitution operations. Sims was succeeded as chief of police by Norfolk Police Department veteran and Police Medal of Honour recipient Edgar Leroy Cason in 1952 and lived in Norfolk until his death on November 30, 1978. He is buried at Arlington National Cemetery, Virginia, together with his wife Martha Farmer Sims (1892–1979). The couple had together one son, John Boland Sims (1923–2015), who also served with the Marine Corps and retired as colonel. Decorations Here is the ribbon bar of Brigadier General Amor LeRoy Sims: References : Category:1896 births Category:1978 deaths Category:People from Franklin County, Ohio Category:United States Marine Corps generals Category:American police chiefs Category:People of the Banana Wars Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Croix de guerre 1914–1918 (France) Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Guadalcanal Campaign